mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lead Into Gold
Lead Into Gold Limited Time Mission Event available from September 13, 2011 to September 22, 2011. There are a total of 7 missions in this event. Firing Lead Bullets To Take A City Of Gold. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Myth Busting "Hey boss! Couple of our guys in the jungle say they've found ... Eldred? Eldardo? Bah, I'm not good at this Spanish stuff." - Daniel Kade "It's also called "City of Gold"? That's a way better name. What are we waiting for? Let's go check it out!" - Daniel Kade #Activate 4 Crew Members in Brazil. #Acquire 8 Armors. Underbrush "Boss, our route is going to take us past a couple jungle patrol stations and there's a rival expedition camped out here. Wanna go around them?" - Daniel Kade "That's what I like about you, boss. You don't beat around the bush. HA HA, get it, boss??" - Daniel Kade #Buy 2 Horny Toad ATVs from your Black Market. #Fight 40 opponents in Brazil. #Job: Make A Path To The Temple (10x). Belongs In A Museum! "Holy smokes, there are really ruins here! It's not quite a "city of gold", but there are still a ton of relics just ripe for the taking." - Daniel Kade "Nice haul, boss. I'm sure this stuff will fetch us a pretty penny on the black market." - Daniel Kade #Find 8 Sultan's Sabers from Jobs. #Find 8 Midas' Butterfly Knifes from Jobs. #Find 8 Scythe Chariots from Jobs. #Find 8 Dueling Shields from Jobs. #Find 10 Everglade Rat Snakes from Fights. #Find 10 Golden Poison Frogs from Robbing. }} Skeleton Key "Boss, some of our scouts have found a section of the city that's completely walled off. What do you suppose is inside?" - Daniel Kade "Is it still breaking and entering if all the inhabitants are dead?" - Daniel Kade #Ask for 6 ShrapShields from Mafia. (Gift Requests) #Loot 18 Firebombs from Robbing. The Zipa's Tomb "Whoa, boss, the king's tomb! Why do they always bury dead guys with so much awesome loot? It's not like -- watch out, boss!" - Daniel Kade "Great fighting, boss. I hope I only get into fights when you're around." - Daniel Kade #Win 15 Fights. #Declare a War 2 times. #Loot 20 Golden Tigers from Fights in Brazil. }} Burning Bridges "These guys must have followed us after we trashed their original camp. We better track down the runners and make sure they can't come after us again." - Daniel Kade "Excellent. That'll teach 'em to mess with us." - Daniel Kade #Ice 10 opponents in Brazil. #Collect from your Barracks 2 times. #Job: Ambush An Unwitting Expedition (15x). }} Breaking Camp "Time to head home, boss. Let's do a final sweep of the city before we pack up." - Daniel Kade "Don't you worry, boss, I'll make sure all of our findings are catalogued and distributed properly. Heh, heh." - Daniel Kade #Trade 6 Gold Treasure Chest Keys for 6 Street Partys. #Take out 15 Amateur Tomb Raiders. (Requires 5 ) #Job: Smuggle A Relic Overseas (18x). }} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Lead Into Gold